Crimson Rose
by Cool-Bean82
Summary: Everyone loves roses. How could you not? Soft, luxurious petals blossoming, curling at the tips. Who wouldn't be enchanted? I can only name one person: Red. Can a crimson rose from a certain shy and clueless secret admirer change that? Who knows...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so here is some basic need to know stuff:**

**Any flames will be put out by the local fire department.**

**Constructive criticism does not have to knock, it can walk right right in.**

**After it wipes its feet, of course.**

**Sabrina is 17, and Puck looks that age.**

**Daphne is 13, Red looks that age.**

**Briar IS alive!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. Excuse me while I hold Kraven the Deceiver and cry in a corner.**

**That's about it. Enjoy!**

**Red POV**

"Class, your homework tonight..."

Yes, please keep talking, Mrs. Smintle. All of your students are very interested. I mean, look, your lecture is so wonderful, many students had nap attacks from all the excitement.

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

"Children, you are dismissed. Please go."

'Yes'es and whoops echoed through the room. I rolled my eyes inwardly, gathered my belongings, and lingered a second. After the entire class was gone, I pulled my red hood over my head and skulked to my locker. A few years ago I'd upgraded from that cape I used to wear because it didn't seem very school appropriate. I now wore red Converse All-Star High Tops, a red baggy hoodie, a red shirt, and dark, bleached skinny jeans.

"There you are, Red! I looked everywhere for you!"

Ah, Daphne. Cheerful as ever. Her black ponytail bounced with enthusiasm. She was wearing a cheerful shirt with a rainbow on it, in a cute but not 5-year-old-ish way. She had on white skinny jeans and bubblegum pink Converse. Daphne in a nutshell.

"Sup, Daph?"

"We have a new case, that's what! Grab your stuff from your locker. Sabrina and Puck are waiting in the car."

"Kay, I'll meet up with ya in the parking lot."

"Hurry, alright?"

"Okay, Daph."

Pushy, much? I laughed at my best friend, then hid in the shadows near my locker. When I opened it, a small, pink piece of paper fell out.

"Huh?"

I picked it up tentatively, as if it were a bomb. Slowly, I brought it up to my face.

It read,

"_Rhyme nor reason can I find,_

_You are the way I would spend my time,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your hoodie is red,_

_Yes, that's the one you put on your head._

_Here is a rose for you, my dear,_

_Maybe sometime you could meet me here?"_

Ugh. My two least favorite least favorite things: roses and sucky love poems. I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash. I hate roses. Daphne called me crazy, and Puck said I would never have a boyfriend. Sabrina just smiled knowingly for a quick second and winked.

Oh well. I fished around in my locker and found something thorny. I pulled out a red rose. Oh gosh.

I hid in the shadows and "shadow traveled," as Daphne calls it (otherwise known as walking in the shadows,) all the way out to the car. Well, at least I had a case to occupy me.

You see, I'm part of a special family. We are the Grimms, and we are fairy-tale detectives. When Jack fell down and broke his crown, we helped file lawsuit against the crown makers. When the three blind mice lost their glasses (again,) we helped find who stole them. When- well, you get the idea. Don't believe that all this fairy-tale stuff is real? Ask me. I'm Little Red Riding Hood.

I hopped into the car unnoticed. Daphne was texting while Sabrina and Puck were arguing. Just for kicks, I leaned forward and honked on the horn of Puck's car. Sabrina and Daphne just jumped, but you should've heard Puck scream. After we were done giggling at Puck (much to his despair,) we drove off to meet up with Granny Relda at the Sacred Grounds.

**AN- I have a request. If I do not get 5 reviews, I will not post the next chapter. I need to have at least 5 new reviews each chapter before I update!**

**And special thanks to Curlscat, my beta and now wonderful FanFiction friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How am I going to keep up with you guys! I may have to boost the limit to 10 reviews!**

**Not yet, though. Not yet. Well, here are review responses!**

**fanfictionlover1998- Did you like it or not? Your review made me very confused...**

**Kyyran Hera- How good is pretty good? ;)**

**Anyone else I answered via PM.**

**Thanks always to Curlscat, my wonderful beta and friend. Here you go, Chapter 2!**

**Red POV**

_Clink clink, clang. Clink clink, BOING!_

Ow... I think I need a chiropractor. After five years, we're still stuck with the old jalopy. And now, thanks to that very car, I have immense back pain. No, scratch that, immense full body pain. The ride today seemed extra bouncy. Maybe Puck was getting back at me for the horn incident. Maybe I should think before I...

"OW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What, Red, a little stop hurt you?" That idiot fairy boy was smirking at me from the front seat.

I looked out the window to find that we were outside of Briar Rose's coffee shop, Sacred Grounds. Jake had proposed to Briar last year, and she readily agreed. Daphne got to be a flower girl. Briar didn't seem to mind the fact that she was a bit too old for being a flower girl, and Daphne didn't mind. She loved Briar like a sister. Sort of like Sabrina, actually.

I hadn't really dwelled on my family, I just assumed that they would accept me, and they did. I never really thought about my two adopted sisters, Sabrina and Daphne. I mean, sure, Daphne was my best friend, but I never really thought of her past that. Daphne was more like a friend than a sister.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was so much like a big sister. She had helped me with make-up, school, and guys. She was nice, but took some time getting used too. Of course, at first Sabrina despised me, but who could blame her? If I had almost been killed by a physcopath and then forced to live with her, I wouldn't have taken it too lightly, either.

Puck was a good brother. At least when he wasn't pranking me, that is. Puck was the only reason that Sabrina trusted me.

Pulled from my thoughts for a moment, I looked up to see the others looking at me weirdly. I sighed, climbed out of the car, and walked into the store. The others hesitated, then followed me in. We found Granny Relda in the back of the store, waiting patiently with a muffin for each of us. As she sipped her own latte, she began to fill us in on the case.

"Alrighty, everyone. I assume you all know that we were called here for a case?" she asked. When we all nodded, she continued.

Well, it seems that some of the poisoned apples that the Wicked Queen used to put Snow to sleep have found their way to Ferryport Landing. Humans have been found under sleeping spells in their homes, and we believe the apples are the cause. It seems-"

"Look, if anyone has experience with those filthy apples, it's me," Puck exclaimed crossly. "I mean royalty as myself, under a spell! Outrageous!" As Puck continued his rant, only to be ignored by the others.

"It seems," Granny continued,"That the only targets are humans. Sabrina and Daphne, stay away from all apples. Though, Puck and Red, it wouldn't hurt to stay away yourselves."

As I pondered this, Granny said one thing more.

"Red, by the way," she started. I gasped as she pulled a bouquet of roses from her purse.

"These were left at the doorstep for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty guys, it's up! Sorry that my chapters are so short, I'm just trying to keep up with you guys. And I know it took a bit long to update, but still...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. If you had read my profile page, you would know that I am a lady. Last time I checked, I was a lady. I do, however, own my OC, who's name shall remain a surprise.**

**Thanks as usually to Curlscat, though some of it she was not able to see.**

**Red POV**

As I sat there, stunned, Daphne and Sabrina started to snicker. I couldn't believe them! The person I couldn't believe more, though, was this admirer. Who was he? Was this Puck messing with me? That was probably it. He knew I hated roses. Without thinking, I exploded at him, right there in Sacred Grounds.

"Puck!" I screeched. "You idiot! Is this to make fun of me for not liking roses?"

"W-w-what are y-you t-t-talking about?" he stammered.

"You aren't pranking me?" I cried.

"No, do you want me t-" he started.

In unison, Sabrina, Daphne, Granny, and I screamed at the tops of our lungs, "NO!"

"Fine, fine," he said flatly.

"Red," Granny said softly, "I've never heard you that loud. You're usually so soft and shy. Is something bothering you?"

"No," I replied. "Just some idiot creep at my school."

Sabrina glanced at me thoughtfully before mouthing _"My room, seven o'clock."_

I nodded, then stroked my hood quietly, wondering what had gotten into me.

**Sabrina's POV**

"All right, Red, what's up?"

We were sitting cross-legged on my bed. I knew something was up. I mean, Red, yelling at Puck? Not a chance.

"Well, you know those roses Granny gave me at Sacred Grounds?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I thought you made sure that everyone in this God-forsaken town knew that you hate roses," I replied.

"Yes, and I still do," she said. "It's just, now I hate them more. I also got a note in my locker. It was an awfully written poem about me. It was a sweet thought, but then I thought that it was just Puck messing with me. That was why I exploded at him in the coffee shop. With the roses, who wouldn't think that it wasn't Puck messing with them?"

She had an excellent point.

"Well," I said. "Let's see. First, I think we should find out who the admirer is. Anyone stare at you with lovey-dovey eyes?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Um... Not that I know of," she said. She thought a moment, then smiled.

"Wait- there is one person..."

"Who?" I screamed. I wanted to know.

"I... I don't know his name," she replied.

"Oh. Leave that to me."

Admirer's POV

She is so pretty, and nice, too. I just want to get to know her. Man, I hope she likes roses. If she does not, I could be in serious trouble... _purple, purple, purple..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... Here I am... I kinda... Don't have an excuse.**

**I had writer's block and was extremely busy with my dance recital (which is actually today,) being sick (which might be the reason I don't go to the recital,) piano lessons, and homework. Well, I guess I do have an excuse. Or EXCUSES. Hee, hee hee.**

**Well here is Chapter 4. Finally.**

**SPOV**

I walked into the school that morning, and went straight for my locker. My cell bubbled, my usual text tone. I don't know why I chose that to be my tone. After my childhood and dark past, something I _don't _like to talk about, it seems like the least reasonable thing for me to choose to be my tone. I slid open the screen and saw that my friend Abigale had texted me.

**To: GrimmGirl82**

**From: AbbyCaddaby13**

**Message: girl guess wat! u aint gonna believe this but emmy was txtin me and said that lil red has an admirer! this true? give deets!**

Oh, wow. Emmy is a gossiper. How many people know...? Oh, poor Red. I shot Abigale a text.

**To: AbbyCaddaby13**

**From: GrimmGirl82**

**Message: who told emmy? poor red...! stop tellin ppl i bet red dont like it!**

There. I better tell Red...

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: GrimmGirl82**

**Message: hey girl... u aint gonna like it but the news is out. i swear i didnt tell no one but there r rumors bout the admirer.**

Oh, Abby responded.

**To: GrimmGirl82**

**From: AbbyCaddaby13**

**Message: um... ooh. u aint gunna b happy girlie. it wuz mr. fairy boy. p. u. c. k. sorry...**

Oh. My. Peaches. Here is Red...

**To: GrimmGirl82**

**From: LilRedRider**

**Message: WAT? WHO TOLD?**

Great...

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: GrimmGirl82**

**Message: um... it was puck.**

First bell... I texted Abigale "See you at lunch," turned off my cell, then headed down to first block.

**RPOV**

I walked into school with Daphne, who was perky as ever. I don't understand how she goes through her life with a constant smile plastered on her face, but somehow, she pulls it off. We headed towards our lockers, chatting and laughing, every once in a while pulling out our cell phones and texting our other friends. I was surprised when I saw a text pop up on my phone. It wasn't the fact that someone had texted me, but the fact that this person was Sabrina.

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: GrimmGirl82**

**Message: hey girl... u aint gonna like it but the news is out. i swear i didnt tell no one but there r rumors bout the admirer.**

Oh. My. Gosh. SOMEONE TOLD?

**To: GrimmGirl82**

**From: LilRedRider**

**Message: WAT? WHO TOLD?**

She better answer... Oh, here she is.

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: GrimmGirl82**

**Message: um... it was puck.**

Really. Really now. So this is how it's going to be. Puck always has his phone on, even though most people (or people that care about there school grades, anyway,) turned theirs off when the first bell rang. I shot him a text, turned off my phone, and hoped for the best.

**AN: Hey. I'm requesting 30 reviews (I hope that's not as much as it sounds) before I post the new chapter. This wasn't beta read, I'm posting it on the spur of the moment. I want to thank everyone who favorited and alerted my story, you guys are great. Sorry I didn't let you read in advance Curlscat. I owe you one:)**

**You got the music in you. So don't let go:) **

** ~Cool Bean82**


	5. Something

**Hey. I know what I said about waiting for thirty reviews, but this just couldn't wait. This is **_**extrememely**_** short, for all it is is a text message. That's it. I just wanted you guys to see this. **

**Enjoy Red's text to Puck, and then a little snippet after that.**

**To: DaTrickster4Eva**

**From: LilRedRider**

**Message: i have pictures of u and kraven. on the trampoline. tell another soul and they go viral.**

Needless to say, no one else heard of Red's "`lil admirer."

**AN: Hope y'all liked it! BTW, I still want thirty reviews (not new reviews just my overall review amount be thirty) before continuing. **

Oh, and special thanks to: **Curlscat (as always,) **The REAL Trickster Queen**, jjjc, **Kyyran Hera, **GirlUdon'tMessWith, **fanfictionlover1998, **believe-you-can, **GreenQueen615, **leofierce, **TheMysteriousOboePlayer, **ObssesedBookReaders, **Rome, **and Tratie4ever.**

**AND I would like to thank anyone who favorited, followed, and alerted my story. It means so much to me!**

**And fanfictionlover1998: Don't sweat it. Authors LOVE**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Oh gosh... It's been a while... This is just an author's note. Due to writer's block, busy schedule, SOL's coming soon, and going to VCU for Mini Economy, I've decided to discontinue Crimson Rose. I'm ****really**** sorry, but it has to be done. I'm sorry.**

**APRIL FOOL'S! No WAY am I EVER discontinuing ANY of my stories! And I know it's a little late to be doing April Fool's jokes, but it IS ****April**** Fool's, not ****April 1**** Fools.**

** Here you go... CHAPTER 5**

**RED POV**

I was upset... Really upset. I mean, come _on_, Puck. Now, as I was walking up and down the hallways, everyone had to tease me about my secret admirer. Oh my... What to do? I was walking to my locker, wincing at the stares. All of a sudden, Blue popped out of no where. Yes, Little Boy Blue. Back to the whole fairy tales thing, and... yeah.

Blue tried to make small talk, skirting around the subject of the admirer. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask him.

"Was it you?" I blurted.

"Was it me what?" Blue asked.

"The note, the rose!" I said, louder.

"What note? You hate roses!" He said, louder as well.

"I know, Blue! I... I... I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just... Confused. And sad," I said, getting softer and softer with each word. "It's just, things have been so different... And I've changed so much. It's like I found the voice I never thought I had. I-I'm sorry, Blue." My voice was hardly a whisper, now.

"Here. I yelled, too. To make you feel better and catch up on some stuff, what say we go grab some dinner at the Blue Plate Diner. Just the two of us." He suggested.

I was a bit startled. "The... The two of us? Alone? Like... On a- On a date?"

"Stop stuttering, Red. Yes, similar to a date. Meet me at the diner at 6:00?" He was kinda cute...

"I'll be there," I said.

You know how people get butterflies when something great happens? Well, these butterflies could represent nothing short of amazing.

Walking home with Daphne, I told her about what happened.

"So- Let me get this straight," she said. "Blue, Little Boy Blue, asked you, Little Red Riding Hood, out on a date?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I responded flatly. I glanced at my watch- 5:45. Oh my gosh, 5:45!

"_OMJW_! Ya'll can be purple together!"

"First, Daphne, omjw? New word? You know, don't answer," I said, talking as fast as possible while speeding up my pace. "Second," I said, going a bit faster now, "where do you get "purple" from?"

"Uh, Little Boy _Blue_ and Little _Red _Riding Hood, duh!" she screamed, as if it was as clear as day.

"Whatever," I replied. "And third, it's 5:45, now 5:47. I kinda want to be on TIME for my date!"

"OMJW!" Large sigh from me. "Suck it, Red, I'm going to say what I want. But you're right- let's head home!"

I started to run, and Daphne followed suit. We ran all the way home. Neither of us knew that what would come next would _Definitely not_ be a date at the Blue Plate.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ya'll are making me cry! I only got, what was it? A heart-shattering, like, 5 reviews? Where are the fans? The great all-mighty followers? Where you guys all run off to? Spain? If so, why didn't you take ME? That's the more important question! I swear, I'm going easy on you guys. Those of you that did review, thanks a bunch, cuz it means tons. But, next time, I'm not writing again until I have 55 reviews. Uh huh. ****55****. Just like cable, you gotta pay to get the good stuff. Oh, and for the record, OMJW DOES NOT mean "Oh My Jabberwocky." It stands for "Oh my Jiggly-Worms."**

**Thanks to all!**

**XOXO**

**~:Cool-Bean82 and the guinea pig crew:~**

**No one POV**

Red was as dolled up as Red could be. She was wearing dark wash jeans with red Chucks, for a kinda goth glow. She wore a red shirt (obviously) and a dark wash denim vest to add character. Daphne was so excited for Red, Red thought she would burst.

"OMJW, Red, your nails are awful! We have to redo them!" screamed Daphne.

"OMAD, Daphne, why?" Red said in her snarky "Annoying Daphne" voice.

"One, new word? What's it mean?"

"Oh my, annoying Daphne," Red smirked.

Daphne sneered back. "Why can't you be shy like you were 5 years ago? Ugh... Anyway, two, the mocking is SO TOTALLY not bomb diggity."

Sighs from Red.

"And three," she continued, "Because I said so."

Red glanced at her watch. "Um, Daph?"

"And you think it's so funny, huh? Well put 'em up Red, Ms. White didn't teach all these moves for nothing!" Daphne said as she hopped into her warrior stance.

"Um, Daph?" Red said, louder this time.

"Well you asked for it!" Daphne yelled, launching a full out karate kick on Red's nose.

"OW!" Red screeched. What was that for? I was just trying to tell you I was going to be late!"

"I'm so-" Daphne started, but was interupted by the ring of Red's cell phone buzzing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Daphne cried.

"Yeah yeah," Red said. "Tell it to the judge."

Red picked up her cell to see an incoming text from Blue.

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: BluBoy13**

**Message: hey can we meeton the river instead? thx**

"Who is it?" asked Daphne, trying to sneak a peek at Red's cell phone.

"Blue," Red replied. "He wants to meet at the river instead."

"Well, Red, have fun," Daphne said.

"I will, Daph, promise."

Red approached the river wearily. It was a long walk from her house to the river, and as far as she was concerned, it seemed even longer without a car she was allowed to drive. When she arrived, Blue was no where to be seen, so she texted Daphne.

**To: LaffyDaffy24/7**

**From: LilRedRider**

**Message: im here at the river but blue is nowhere**

**To: LilRedRider**

**From: LaffyDaffy24/7**

**Message: u no how guys r**

**To: LaffyDaffy24/7**

**From:LilRedRider**

**Message: still nothing! ugh**

Daphne was just replying to her text when out of no where, someone grabbed her from behind, snatched her phone from her hand, threw it into the river, and dragged her off into the woods.

**A/N: Oh, look, a cliffy! Hehehe... I'm evil! Sorry, this wasn't beta read, but I wanted to post this ASAP. Remember, 55 reviews! No, wait! 60! Hahaha...**

**Stay EXTRA TERRESTRIAL**

**~:Cool-Bean82 and the guinea pig crew:~**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Curlscat. I'm sorry that I didn't let you beta last chapter. So, so, sorry. I didn't know how much you enjoyed being my beta! I promise it won't happen again! And no more demanding reviews. If you review, you reviewed. I bless you for that. If you flame, you flame. I laugh at you for that. If you don't review, you don't review. I guess I'm okay with that. I still prefer it if you DO review (hint hint,) but still. No more demanding. Oh, and I got one review from "bob," and it went like this:**

**im gonna kill you learna put chapter 7 up. UGGGH! i hate cliff hangers**

**FYI-That was my friend, Cameron. He was being mean:( No, it's okay, and he didn't mean it. It's just... Cameron, I guess. That's the only way to explain it.**

**So thanks! Enjoy the new chapter, and Cameron, why you gotta be so mean? (In the words of Taylor Swift.)**

**...O..o..O...**

**Puck POV**

**...O..o..O...**

It was going to be the ultimate prank. The Grimm Girl was gonna get it. I was flying to the river to get the first part of the prank- the river water and the crustaceans. You see, to get Grimm back for embarrassing me in front of our homeroom, I planned out a great comeback. I decided to fill her bed with river water and creepy crawlers. It was great! It's to my benefit that she- woah. Wait. Big word. Minus 17 points **(A/N:Please don't ask. Cameron will get it. For right now, consider it a Puck thing.)**.

But, anyway, I'm lucky that she sleeps almost as deeply as Marshmallow. She'd never admit it, but the whole family agrees that she snores like a Tonka Truck. Like, the really noisy kid toy things. Oh, and to top it off, I planned to duct tape her to her bed so she couldn't get up! I'm evil! But then again, I'm not the Prince of Juvenile Delinquents for nothing, eh? Ugh... Juvenile _and _delinquent... Minus 25 points.

So now, with my trusty bucket in hand, I was ready to scoop up some creepy crawlers with some river water in the mix. This would be great! Ah... Wait, what was that? I looked down and saw a ruffling motion in the forest below me. I shrugged it off, then continued on in my venture for revenge.

**...O..o..O...**

**Daphne POV**

**...O..o..O...**

I was worried. No, worried is an understatement. I was terrified. Red wasn't answering her texts. She'd left at 6:00, and it was 10:00. I mean, what could you possible do at a _river_ for _four hours _and _not_ answer your phone? I mean, _come on, Red!_ OK, one more text to her and then off to bed.

**...O..o..O...**

**Red POV**

**...O..o..O...**

This was bad. Very bad. Like, the worst 4 hours of my life. Here's how it played out-

I was dragged away through the woods, and a gag was put to my mouth. I don't know _what_ was on that gag, but it put me to sleep. It all went black for a moment, and then I rose out of my body. I floated high above myself, and I could see my body being dragged through the woods. I couldn't see my captor, 'cause he was hooded and in the shadows. I saw Puck, and tried to signal to him for help, but realized that he probably couldn't see me. So, I let the wind sweep me away. I drifted along, eyes closed, mind peaceful. What was in that cloth? Ugh... I drifted up, high, high, high, I went. I passed through the clouds, in the atmosphere. I looked around, and then it all dropped. Straight down. I was plummeting towards a most certain death.

**A/N: Oh, look another cliffy! What'ya know? Well, then, I must be off to write the new chapter. Hope ya'll liked!**

**Oh, and Cameron... Be nice! And I'm sorry about your lip! I couldn't exactly see where I was going when I was roly-polying down that hill!**

**Go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain-**

**~:Cool-Bean82 and the guinea pig crew:~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry Its Late!**

Daphne POV

I was woken up at three in the morning by a text. My ringtone, Katy Perry's E.T., was blaring. I must have forgotten to put my cell on vibrate. I looked and saw that the text was from Blue.

To: LaffyDaffy24/7

From: BluBoy13

Message: Hey hate to bother u, but I need to ask u- do u have any idea where red is? I got to the river at 6:15 a lil late, but she was nowhere. I waited til 6:30 and still no red. I searched all over town and when I passed by yalls house all lights were off. Any ideas? Shes not answering texts either.

"Oh gosh!" I said aloud. "Red's not with Blue?"

To: BluBoy13

From: LaffyDaffy24/7

Message: Shes not with u? Uh oh... Let me wake the fam and we will meet u at the river.

To: LaffyDaffy24/7

From: BluBoy13

Message: Ok sounds good.

Sabrina POV

It was three A.M., and I was fast asleep, dreams of me embarrassing Puck playing through in my mind. It was sooo funny! My sleep was disrupted from Daphne opening the door, coming up to my bed, and then screaming. Loudly. In my ear. I woke up and was about to tell her off when I looked down. I was duct taped to my bed! If that wasn't bad enough, I started feeling little squirmy things under the tape. After enough wiggling, I broke free from the tape to find my bed filled with creepy crawlers. And, what would any sensible girl do if she found that stuff in her bed? I screamed.

"Clean up, and fast. Red's missing, and she's not with Blue. We have to be at the lake-"

"River," I corrected her.

"Lake, river, WHATEVER, we have to meet Blue there with the rest of the family in ten. Get, uh, erm... Washed up, I suppose, and when you're done getting ready, wake up anyone that I haven't already. Wake up the women first, though- we always take longer," she said, as if I didn't already know. Before I could reply, she was out the door. I hurriedly grabbed a towel from the linen closet next to me, and dried of myself. I hung my slightly damp and slightly infested (how gross!) pajamas off the foot of my queen size bed. When Daphne got her new room, I kept the one that we used to share. While the mattress was rather old and the style a little out-dated, I decided on a vintage room theme just so I could keep the bed. I mean, come on, what kind of teenage girl, even Sabrina Grimm, would pass up a queen size bed for herself? Not me, I can tell you that much. After throwing on a sky blue tank and a cashmere sweater, I pulled on my jeggings (they're surprisingly easy to move in) and my sneakers. I then exited to wake Mom and Dad.

**Daphne POV**

I entered Granny Relda's room with great precaution. The last time someone was sent into Granny Relda's room to get something, she swung an axe at them. Thankfully, Granny had been very groggy, and there was enough sleep in her eyes to blur her vision an throw off her aim. Prepared to duck, I tiptoed inside.

Truth be told, I sort of like Granny Relda's room better than any other. With photographs of her, her family, and the late Basil showering the walls, I felt that the place had a history all its own. Swords from Spain, Fencing Posts from France, even Medieval Flails from Massachusetts hung from the walls in a very neat, yet deadly, fashion. Tribal masks hung from the walls, and there was shelf after shelf of exotic spices and brews. And, don't even get me _started_ on the books. Both bedside tables were invisible because of the various books smothering them. With bizarre books titled things like "101 Recipes with Mongoose," or "How to Catch A Faerie With Rabies: The Complete Guide," along with the ornamented walls, you would never believe that the room belonged to a timeless woman. As I approached Granny's bed, realization struck: she wasn't there. Sure enough, when I threw back the quilts and sheets, there were just a few pillows stuffed in the blankets to make it look like Granny really was asleep in the bed. All I saw there was a small, knife carve note in one of the pillows: "HELP."

I was about to run and get Sabrina, when I heard a feminine scream.

Red POV

When I could finally see again, I realized that I was once again in my own body. I looked around at my surroundings groggily, and found I wasn't alone.

"Mr. Canis! Granny Relda! Henry, Veronica, Jake! What are you all doing here? W-why are you g-guys tied up? And, w-why is it so c-c-cold?"

It was, indeed, very cold. All six of us had chattering teeth and shaking bodies.

"Red! We were worried when you going to wake up! It's Blue! He's with the Scarlet Hand! He's, excuse me for saying this, mental! He believes The Hand lives," Granny Relda explained. "He wants to get rid of the Grimms. He's luring the others, Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina, to the river. Do you have your cell?"

Somehow, she managed to say all that without stammering. Wow.

"Um, no," I said. "My captor threw it into the river."

"Oh, mom!" Veronica shouted. "I have mine," she added, quietly. "It's in my pocket, my back one. I'm sending the kids a text right now."

"You can do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Once you're a mom, you can do anything," she said. "Oh, shoot! Mom, I'm a mom! Basil, Henry! He's, he's with Briar, right? That was tonight, right?"

"Um, no, Veronica. That's next week..."

"Oh. Great."

Daphne POV

"Sabrina, Sabrina!" I burst into her room, screaming. "Did you scream?"

She wasn't there.

As it turns out, she had discovered that our parents were missing, along with Mr. Canis, and had gone into Puck's room to see if he was there. As a matter of fact, Sabrina hadn't even been the one to scream. It was Puck, who had been so startled when Sabrina had gone into his room and poked him so he would wake up, that he screamed bloody murder and hit Sabrina in the nose with Kraven. I walked in just in time to hear Sabrina shout, "Freak baby! The family's missing!"

Puck gave her a shrug at that, "And that means that the people that feed you and provide you with this room are gone." That received a frown from Puck. I joined in.

"So," I said, "That means that if you want meals and housing ever again, you better come with us."

"Okay," he sighed.

Sabrina then kicked him, well, let's just say it hurt.

"What the heck was that for?" He screamed.

"Lake wate-"

"River," I said with sarcasm oozing out of my voice.

"_River _water in my bed, that's what," she replied.

"Whatever."

We left the house, and luckily we forgot something...

**Kay. Here you go! **

**If any of you guys have seen the story, ****Set Fire to the Rain****, please R&R! I don't think I'm going to update that story til I'm done with this one, so I'll be awhile.**

**Okay, I want to start one of those question thingies other stories have at the end of their stories!**

**This update's question:**

**Rebecca Black- What are your thoughts to "Friday and My Moment?"**

**See ya'll soon (hopefully!)**

**Oh, and three songs you should check out- **

**Take Me Out, Franz Ferdinad**

**Come on Eileen, Dixie's Midnight Runners**

**Last Friday Night, Katy Perry**

**RAWR!**

**-Zay**


	10. The End?

**A/N: Long time no see, huh? Just read.**

Red POV

We were being held captive against our will, with the other's falling prey to the trap. What to do, what to do? Oh, and to top it off, the Scarlet Hand may be holding Basil captive. Yipee.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a very dismal room, with only enough chairs for five people. Some of us on the floor, some of us in chairs. All of us were tied up, but only Henry was gagged because of his constant screaming. The brick walls extended high above our heads. It ended in a domed ceiling that appeared to be made of moss that could cave in at any moment. As a matter of fact, moss seemed to be everywhere, on the ceiling , the walls, the floor, the chairs. Everyone's morale was low. Veronica wouldn't stop looking at her hands, which were flailing around. Granny was darting her eyes everywhere, as if to see if she could find a doorway. Henry was simply fuming, and Mr. Canis looked like he was meditating. Briar was asleep on an equally tired Jake. Then, someone walked into the room. He wore a dark hood, and we couldn't see his face.

"I need Red," he stated simply.

I stood, and he led me away.

…o.O.o…

We walked down a long stone hallway with cobblestone doors. We finally stopped in front of a large wooden door, which the guard spoke a word to.

"खुला," he said.

"What did you just say?" I inquired. That definately wasn't English.

"Nunya, child. We are here."

I looked inside the room and was nearly blinded. It was so sterile and white, and the only thing not absolutely pristine was Blue. He was standing in front of a pristine white table (who would of thought?) with a cell phone in his hand.

"Blue," I said icily.

"Red, how nice of you to join me," he said with false warmth. "Please, come stand over here by me, why don't you?"

The hooded man forced me over to Blue's side. After that, I don't really remember what happened. I just remember getting on of those cloths to my mouth, then blacking out.

...o.O.o...

When I woke up, I was in my room. I couldn't find my cellphone. Whenever I asked anyone else about last night, they just told me they were reading journals or watching TV. 

The weirdest part? When I went upstairs that night to go to bed, there was a crimson rose on my pillow.


End file.
